Brotherly Bonding
by JasonToddlover
Summary: Just what the title says. Damian and Tim fight too much and Bruce wants that to change. Rated T for language use
1. Punishment

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

* * *

The Dark knight sped into the bat-cave with his youngest two partners in crime. They had a simple mission, take down the Riddler and his henchmen. It was suppose to be a quick take out but Robin was shooting negative comments towards Red Robin the entire time, throwing his concentration off.

"Wow Drake, seems like you lacked the endurance to keep up with us tonight." Damian teased the slightly older vigilante.

"Shut it demon brat!" Timmy shot back. He was clenching his fist at his sides. Holding back the action of hitting the younger one.

Damian could see that he was getting under Tim's skin. "I'm just stating the obvious Drake. Maybe father should give up on you being with us and tell you to quit."

"I said shut it!"

Bruce sighed. It wasn't even a minute after they got out of the vehicle and they had to start bickering. Their arguments have progressed a lot in the last week. Bruce hoped that it was just a small phase and it would be done and over for but boy was he wrong. Damian was relentless when it came to torturing Timothy, who just couldn't seem to let things go and move on.

Slipping off his cowl he rubbed his face only to take his hand away to see his sons engaging in physical combat.

Tim pivoted out of the way of Damian's kicks. He clipped the younger Wayne in the jaw with his left fist and then grabbed his head, bringing it down to meet his knee. Damian stumbled back holding his nose, there was a small amount of blood. Glaring he held up his fist ready for Tim's next attack.

Red Robin strode up to him, balling up his right fist and cocked it back. Damian ducked the punch and went straight for a kidney shot. Bruce had about enough and stepped between them, more liked pushed them away from each other.

"Enough, both of you."

"Drake started it father!" Damian pointed his finger.

"Oh please you little shit! Bruce knows it was you!" Tim rolled his eyes.

Bruce looked between the two. They were still glaring at each other. "You know what. No patrol duties-" Bruce started.

"Ha! Drake in your face!"

"for the both of you." he finished.

"What?" Damian said out of shock while Tim was out of disbelief. The demon child with out patrol duties?

"You two never get along so until further notice you two aren't to do any vigilante work." Bruce continued to take off his suit until his pants and boots were left. "You two are brothers, you're suppose to love each other. You don't have to _like_ each other every waking minute of your lives but always _love _one another, something both of you lack." Bruce looked towards Damian. "Before 'he isn't my blood brother' or 'he doesn't deserve it' comes out of your mouth, you both carry the last name Wayne. I'm a father towards both of you."

Bruce left the conversation at that and went up the stairs to get ready for bed. That's when Alfred came down. "Strip out of your costumes boys. I have a feeling they will be collection a bit of dust."

* * *

This is just a little side project. R&R thanks!~


	2. The battle for the remote

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here!

sorry this isn't beta'd...at all...there are probably mistakes everywhere!

* * *

Tim was sitting at the dinning room table, pissed at the fact that Bruce was sticking to his guns about not letting him or the Demon child on Patrol duties. He was going down to the cave when Bruce spotted him and told him to turn around and go right back upstairs. Folding his arms he let his head rest on them and he let out an annoyed sigh.

"What's your problem?"

Tim lifted his head to see Jason standing there. He had a clear glass in his hand filled with brown liquid. "Nothing, not that you care." he spat out quickly then stuck his head back down.

"Right." Jason took the seat to the left of him and poked him with his pointer finger. Tim lifted his head and glared at him. "So why are you sitting here at this table-" he stopped and took a sip from his drink. "sulking like Bruce told you no to something?"

Jason must have not heard about what happened last night. Sitting up Timothy got ready to tell him what happened. "Last night the Demon and I couldn't stop fighting so Bruce took patrol duties away from us until we learned how to get along."

The older brother had a look of amusement on his face. "Well damn replacement, that's harsh." Tim cringed inwardly at the nickname he still used for him. He watched as Jason downed the rest of his drink and then got up to go back into the kitchen to probably get more.

Taking this time to leave he went into the living room to see the one person he hated most at the moment, Damian. The younger male was sprawled across the couch, legs dangling over the arm. He was flicking through the channels with a bored expression on his face. When he passed by he felt a foot kick at him.

"Get out Drake!"

Tim punched him in the leg as retaliation. "No you little ass! I want to watch t.v." He snatched the remote and went to go sit down only for him to get tripped by the offending leg that kicked at him moments ago.

"Give the remote back!" Damian whacked him in the face.

The two fought over the remote, all the while the channels were changing because of button pushing between fingers. Just then Jason came out of the dinning room to see the two rolling around on the floor. '_If these two don't start getting the hell along! They are worse than Dick and I.'_ Jason thought to himself. Walking over to the two fighting boys he pushed Tim away and snatched the remote from Damian. He turned the channel to _Adventure Time_ and sat on the couch. 'Hey!' the two spoke at the same time.

As soon as Tim heard what was on he let go of his brother and sat back against the couch. Damian did the same thing but moved to the other side. They both payed attention to the show in silence, laughing when it was appropriate. Jason scanned over the two one more time before getting up and leaving the room. The tension had died down a bit but they wouldn't go at it again.

During one of the commercials Tim and Damian decided to make themselves comfortable on opposite sides of the couch. Both had their legs curled up to them some how, not wanting to touch the other.

"So Drake," Tim made a noise signifying that he was listening. "You like Adventure time too?" Damian had glanced over at him.

Tim shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah you could say that. It's on my top list of shows to watch."

The two became silent when the intro to the next episode came on.

* * *

Bruce walked down the hallway, looking for his sons. It was quiet, too quiet for the billionaire. In this household that was not good at all. He casually checked bed rooms, noting that Tim and Damian weren't in theirs.

"They are in the living room Bruce." He looked over to see Jason. "You know they started to fight over the damned remote." He held up his hand before Bruce could speak. "Don't worry, I took care of it." After that he went into his room shutting the door lightly.

Bruce headed towards the living room and peeked inside. The two were sitting in the same room, better yet on the same couch without trying to kill each other.

* * *

Author's note: Just because they are watching t.v. doesn't mean they are off the hook ;) I wanted to thank all that reviewed and favorite'd this story. I give you all cookies and hugs.

Please tell me what you think about this chapter. These reviews do help me out a lot.


	3. That's my cat!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these marvelous Batman characters. I wish I did though :D

**randomkitty101**: I tried going with your idea but this came up instead. I hope you like!~

* * *

It has been a week since Damian and Tim had been on patrol. Things between them just got worse. They would argue every time they seen each other and it eventually led to a fist fight. Almost to the point the two couldn't walk down the same hallway with out exchanging words. The last fight they had was a couple of hours ago. Jason and Dick had to stop them both this time. Usually it was one or the other but this time they could see that both baby birds were out for blood. Jason took the liberty of sending both of them to their rooms until Bruce came home, only to come out if it's important.

Tim took the time to read a book he was meaning to start but never had the time between school work and patrol. He thought maybe not having patrol for a while would be nice. He was laying face down on his bed, face stuck in the pages of the book. The door to his bedroom creaked open and a meow greeted his ears. Closing his book he glanced over the side to see where it came from. He turned his head back to his book only to look into the blue eyes of a cat. He was all black except for a patch of white fur on his chest area.

"Hey kitty kitty." Tim said playfully. The cat meow'd again and Tim started to pet him. "Are you Damian's cat? I never laid eyes on you before." The cat turned onto his side so Tim could rub his belly.

* * *

Damian was in the kitchen filling up a cat bowl. He just got another cat, who he named Alfred. Bruce didn't need to know about this one until he came across him. Alfred, the butler, gave a little chuckle at the name. He thought of it as a term of endearment and to show the butler that he cared about him. Damian placed the cat food back in it's place in the pantry on the floor and headed back to his room. He completely forgot that he didn't close the door to his bedroom and he really didn't feel like looking for him.

Once in his bed room he placed the food bowl in the middle of the room and waited a few seconds. "Where the heck?" he mumbled out. Standing up he checked out his room making sure to check under the bed twice. "Great." he mumbled. The cat isn't even in the room.

Walking out of the room he started to call out to the cat by making small noises. All of the doors in the hallway were shut except for Tim's. Damian scowled but went inside anyway.

"Where's my cat Drake?"

Tim looked up from his book and pointed to his lap. "He's right here. Now can you please leave my room?"

"Not until I get my cat."

"Damian, really?" Tim closed his book. "The cat is comfortable. I'm pretty sure if he wanted to leave he'd get up and go."

Damian wasn't taking this for an answer. Walking over to the bed he went to snatch the cat up but Tim rolled out of the way and ran out the room.

"Drake give my cat back!" the smallest bat went after his animal's captor.

Tim went down the hallway and into Jason's room before Damian had a chance to see where he was going. Jason was in the middle of changing his clothes when his baby brother came in with a cat. "Tim what the hell are you doing?"

"shhh!" he begged and went into Jay's closet.

"I hope you aren't running away from that-" he was cut off when his other baby bat came barging in.

"Where is he? Where did that asshole go with MY cat?" Damian was seething and he was holding his katana. Tim peeked through the closet door and gulped. He hoped that Jason would cover for him and tell Damian that he isn't in here. He didn't feel like getting stabbed today. Looking down he could see that the cat was still snuggled up against him, not making a sound.

"If you are talking about Tim, he went into Dick's room and hid under the bed." Jason said as he put his shirt on. "Now get out."

Damian ran out of the room and kicked down Dick's door. The older sibling was sitting at his desk working on some homework that was due the next day. "Yes Damian?" he was used to him kicking down his door but what he wasn't use to was Damian forcefully stabbing the blade of his katana into his mattress. "Baby bird what are you doing!" He jumped up from his chair and went to stop his brother. He wrapped his arms around Damian and lifted him up. "Whoa, calm down Damian."

The young one was kicking trying to get away from him. He dropped his katana when he was lifted up. "What's wrong!"

Damian was red with anger and breathing heavily. Dick has never seen him so upset. "Tim took my cat!" he looked as if tears were forming in his eyes.

Dick placed him down on the bed and sat next to him. "I think he just wanted to play with him."

"No he ran off with my cat Grayson!" Damian balled his fist.

"Oh." Dick said softly. "Well let's go find him and ask him nicely to give him back." he kicked the katana under the bed. Damian climbed onto his back and waited for Dick to stand up. Giving a small chuckle he exited the room with an upset brother on his back. The went looking for Tim for an half and hour and still couldn't find him. They checked everywhere from the Bruce's room to the bat cave.

Damian was getting really frustrated at the fact he couldn't find his cat anywhere. His anger was getting the best of him and he started to bang his fist on Dick's back. "GRAYSON I WANT MY CAT!" He yelled. "Find him Grayson! Find him!"

The older brother hurried and placed his upset brother on the floor and went to hold his hands. "Look at me Damian." his brother refused, he was trying to pull his hands away from the other. "Damian, look up." Damian looked up a little. "It's not the end of the world. I'm sure that your cat is okay but right now flipping out is not going to help us find Tim any faster. Now calm down and get back on my back and don't try to choke me okay?"

"Okay." Damian mumbled.

"The last place we didn't _really_ check was Jason's room." Taking the steps two at a time he knocked on Jay's door. A muffled 'what' came through. Opening the door he seen Jason on his bed. "Jason where is Tim? Don't say he isn't in here because he is. Damian is upset that he took the damn cat without permission."

Jason looked at both of his brothers. He could see Damian's hurt face (really the kid is scarred from his cat being taken away) and could tell that Dick wasn't lying. Rolling his eyes he pointed his finger towards the closet. "He's in there." Before the two could walk over Tim decided to come out.

Damian ran over and snatched his cat. "I really really dislike you Drake." After that being said he kicked him in the shin and ran out.

"OW!" Tim went to go rub at his shin.

"You know you should go and apologize to him." Dick knelt down to him. "You know how he feels about his cats. Now I have to get a new mattress because he decided to stab at it." Jason let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah I know, it was a pretty stupid idea to go and take him like that."

* * *

Tim's p.O.v

I decided to wait an half an hour before going to apologize to Damian. Part of me didn't want to since he kicked the hell out me but the other part wanted too. I want to have a bond with Damian but it's like he doesn't want too. I just want to have a bond like Jason and Dick do. Yeah they get on each other's nerves but they still got along. I have a great brotherly bonds with those two, especially Jason. There was a point in time where Jason didn't like me at all. I thought he hated my guts but then one day we went out for lunch, just the two of us. That was a big surprise on my end. If I tried to do something like that with Damian he would probably try to poison my food.

I walked slowly down the hallway to Damian's room. I could hear him in there throwing something against the wall. A loud _thump _every couple of seconds. Knocking on the door I waited for him to answer.

"What is it?"

"Damian it's me. Can I please come in?"

I heard him shuffle towards the door and crack it a little. "What do you want Drake?" His voice was laced with venom.

"I-I came to apologize." My voice was stuck for a second. "I don't want to leave off on a bad note."

Damian looked me up and down and decided to open the door. When I walked in I looked to the wall where the thumping was coming from and there were a couple of batarangs in the wall. I decided to make this quick so I wouldn't be the next thing he throws those things at.

"Damian, I'm sorry for taking your cat with out permission. He was so comfortable with me and I didn't want to let him go." I felt so uncomfortable at the moment. "I don't know what came over me so I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me."

Damian just stood there looking at me with hatred. All I could do was just stand there under his eyes. An awkward silence filled the room so I turned to leave the room. The door was halfway opened until a batarang hit the part of the door near my head. I turned around quickly to see that he had a couple between his fingers and a glare was on his face. "If you ever do such a stupid childish thing again, I will not hesitate to decapitate you." I nodded my head and went to go back out the door until he stopped me again with another batarang. "I'm giving Alfred a bath soon. Would you like to help me?" I could tell he was struggling with asking me that question.

"Uh..sure, just let me know when you are."

* * *

It's nice knowing that Tim wants to have a bond with Damian. I think it would be nice for them to get along with out fighting all the darn time. Well I don't know where this is going but if you have any ideas on what the next chapter should be about. Inbox me or leave it in a review.

Thanks a bunchies

-JasonToddlover!~


	4. Panic is my middle name

This was suggested by **TheMoonPrincess110, **I hope you like!~

* * *

A baby bat found himself awake around one thirty in the morning. He couldn't go back to sleep so he hoped that a glass of warm milk would suffice. Making his way down the stairs and through the hallway leading into the kitchen. Before he could make it there he noticed that the grandfather clock that lead to the Bat cave was wide open. Walking over to it he started to make his way down to the cave just to make sure everything was okay. Also if he didn't have to kick any one's ass who was an intruder.

Once he go down there he was faced with his two older brothers and Alfred fussing over some one on the metal table that they usually patched each other up on. On Alfred's and Jason's face he could make out the concentration and stress. Taking a look around he noticed that there was a trail of blood that led from the Bat mobile straight to the table that they were at. He started to get closer since his curiosity was getting the best of him. As he got closer he could make out the body that was laying there, it was his father. His cowl and the rest of his clothing were removed and he could see all the bruises, scratches and wounds that were inflicted on him. There was blood coming out of the serious ones. Picking up his pace he was almost to the table until Jason stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't come any closer. Just go back up the stairs."

"Why? He's my father! I have the right-"

Then he was cut off by Dick. He turned around and Damian could see that his face was holding panic and stress all over it. "Damian, baby bird, please not right now. Just do us all a favor and go back up the stairs. Please?"

A wave of panic went straight through the youngest Wayne but he didn't let it show. It must be serious if they didn't want him down in the cave. Thoughts of losing his father rushed through his head as he made his way back up the stairs. He forgot all about the milk he was going to get and went straight up to his room.

He laid on his bed trying to stay positive. It just wasn't working, all of his thoughts became negative and back to that one horrible thought, Bruce dying. His mind just couldn't take it. He tossed and turned, tears covering his pillows.

Getting up with a tear streaked face he made his way to the one person he never thought he could confide in, Tim. He didn't know if Drake would be up at this hour. All he knew is that he didn't want to be alone thinking about his father that laid bleeding half to death on that metal table. Making his way down to the closed door he knocked. A minute or two went by and he just decided to go in himself.

* * *

Tim was awakened by a shift on his bed. Sitting up quickly he prepared himself to attack the intruder.

"Drake it's me." he heard Damian's voice sniffle out. Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness he could see that the little one was crying. He looked around just to make sure that no one was trying to trick him. His little brother was sitting right next to him.

"What's wrong Damian?"

Damian wiped some of the tears away. "Father is back from patrol." He sniffed out. Tim took this as a chance to look at the clock. It was about 1:45, a little earlier than the normal time Bruce usually comes back.

"Okay? Did you get in trouble with him?" Damian just shook his head and started to play with the flesh between his fingers. Tim sighed. It was way to early to be dealing with this. "Well are you okay?"

Damian didn't even answer him, he just moved so he was resting his head against Tim's arm. Then he wrapped his arms around his brother's torso. The older was paralyzed by Damian's actions, he was hugging him. Something Damian rarely does. He could feel warm tears soaking his pajama shirt. After a few minutes of letting his brother cling and cry on him he decided to ask one more question to see what was the source of Damian's problem. "Is Bruce injured?" He felt the younger tense up against him. "Why don't we just go down there and see what's wrong?"

"W-we can't. They won't let me down there." Damian hiccupped out.

Tim felt a small pang in his heart. He could tell that Damian was truly worried about his dad. "Well I'm sure that Dick would tell us how he is doing in the morning. Why don't you go back to bed?"

Damian just stared at him. "I...I don't want to.."

Tim breathed out heavily. "Alright you can lay with me."

Damian shifted so Tim could fix the blankets around them. He laid flat on his belly, head facing Tim.

He so didn't know what he was doing. He's never had to comfort Damian before. Dick would always be the one to do it if it wasn't Bruce. Laying on his side he decided to rub his hand up and down the younger's back. After a few minutes he could hear Damian's breathing even out. Pulling his hand away he flipped around so his body was facing the other way. Closing his eyes he let sleep take over him. Tim was almost in a deep sleep until he felt Damian roll so his back was against him. Looking over his shoulder he seen Damian pressed against him. The small body contact keeping the younger reassured that he wasn't alone.

* * *

Dick made his way up the stairs to go check on Damian and to make his way to bed. Bruce had gotten extremely hurt since he had to go up against the Joker and Bane.

He opened Damian's bed room door only to see that he wasn't even in there. Just to make sure he check the bathroom that was attached to his room, which was empty. "He's probably in my room." As he made his way down the hallway he noticed that Tim's door was wide open. Peaking in he could see Damian and Tim back to back on the bed. Smiling he reached for the door handle and pulled the door shut.

* * *

Damian woke up after Tim in the morning. Keeping his eyes closed he rolled only to notice that he was the only one in the bed. Damian hoped that Tim didn't put him back in his bed last night, he didn't want to be alone. He almost panicked until he heard Tim speak to him. "Bruce is in his room if you want to go see him." He was sitting at the computer desk typing away.

Good, he wasn't in his room. Opening his eyes slowly he sat up. "Will you come with me?" he asked hesitantly.

Tim stopped typing and looked at the screen for a few minutes. Damian thought he was contemplating on whether or not he should go. "Yeah, I need to see how he's doing also." Saving his work he pushed away from the desk and got up to go to the door. Damian was quick to follow him.

Once in the hallway Damian latched his hands onto Tim's before they reached the master bed room. Looking over Tim gave his hand a small squeeze and pushed the door open.

Damian didn't know when he started to hold his breath but once he was able to see his father he let it go. Bruce was laying in the middle of his king sized bed covered in bandages. The youngest Wayne couldn't take seeing his father like that.

Tim could sense the stress from his brother and started to rub his back. "Don't worry, he's fine Damian." he whispered. The two walked over to the side of the bed. Bruce's right eye, the his only good eye at the moment since the other was swollen shut, followed their every move.

"Good morning Father." Damian tried to keep calm. He could feel more tears attempt come out. Bruce just closed his good eye and nodded a little. Damian watched as his father patted the space next to him. He was a little hesitant at first thinking that the movement of the bed would hurt him. Climbing in on the bed he sat next to him. Bruce looked at Tim, the other Wayne took it as a sign climb in on the other side. "Are you okay? You aren't going to die are you?" Damian started to ramble on.

Bruce let out a small laugh that lead to a coughing fit. "Oh my god Tim he's going to die!" Damian started to panic. Tim stayed calm and grabbed the glass of water on the night stand. Holding it up to Bruce's lips he let him take some.

"Maybe we should come back here later." Tim got up off the bed. "Come on Damian, let's give Bruce some time to rest. We'll be back later." Grabbing his brother he pulled the stressed out boy out the room.

* * *

Well that was something wasn't it? Oh and so many line breaks *tugs at hair*

-JasonToddLover!~


	5. Laugh for once

I had no idea what I was going to do for this chapter so this was what my mind created. (there are mistakes everywhere, this i know)

Disclaimer: I don't own these Batman characters.

* * *

Tim decided that he was going to take care of Damian for the day. The youngest couldn't stop freaking out every time he seen his father laying in bed. He left Alfred, Dick and Jason to take care of Bruce. Their father was currently suffering from a few broken ribs, fingers, a broken leg, some cuts littered his torso and he had a bruised eye. He need some serious bed rest and with Damian they way he is now, isn't going to help.

Right now the two were in the living room, Tim looking out the window while Damian paced back and forth. "You're going to burn a hole in the rug if you don't stop pacing like that."

"-tt-" Damian answered him and kept going.

Tim was watching as the leaves fell off of the trees and onto the ground. He loved playing in the leaves. Then he wondered, did Damian ever play in the leaves when he was with Talia? "Hey Damian, did you ever play in a pile of leaves?"

Damian stopped pacing. "Why would I do such a childish thing like that?"

Well that answered Tim's question. Turning around he stared at his brother that started back up with the pacing. "Well would you like to?"

"I have no time for playing Drake! Father is upstairs possibly-"

"If you say he's going to die one more time I'll punch you in the throat." Tim said with a smile. "Now, we need to take your mind off of that. We are playing in the leaves!"

"I can see if Grayson came up with something so childish to do but why you! We are not going to play in leaves!"

Tim walked up to him and grabbed his arm and bent it behind his back. Damian tried to kick him off and use his other hand to punch him but Tim lifted him up, resting all of Damian's weight on his chest and wrapped his free hand around his waist then started to walk up the stairs. "Unhand me Drake!" Damian started to kick his legs around.

"You make me fall down these stairs then both of us are going to be lying in the bed next to Bruce." Tim grunted out. Once they got to the top of the stairs he sat him down. "Now, go dress warmly, I don't need you catching a cold then Dick get on me for not taking care of you, and meet me back here in five minutes." Tim started to walk to his bed room then stopped and turned around. "Oh and if you don't I'll take your cat and set him loose some where in Gotham."

Damian glared at his brother but headed in his room to throw a long sleeve shirt and light hoodie on. Once he left his room he found Tim standing at the top of the stairs with sweats and a black and red hoodie. "Alright let's go."

"Why are we doing this again?" Damian really didn't want to go. He didn't know what possessed him to even leave his room. As if Drake could really get a hold of his cat again. He was going to make his statement about him touching his cat come true if he ever did.

"You are a kid and you need to start acting like one Damian. You don't know what the meaning of fun is and that's horrible! I don't know what kid would go around not having fun in their lives. I would hate to see you on your first date."

"-tt- my love life will not be affected by this thing called fun."

Tim just stared at him. His first date is going to end in a disaster. Damian still had a lot to learn in life. The two exited the back door and started back to tree that was in the middle of the back yard. "Okay we are gonna need a rake."

"For what?" Damian asked, clearly confused.

Tim pointed to the ground. "We need to rake the leaves into a pile so we can jump into them that's why."

Damian was about to snap back at him but decided against it. Glaring he watched as Tim headed over to the shed and open it up. It was fairly clean in there since Alfred is mainly in there, tending to the gardens. Tim pulled out two rakes and he went and handed on to Damian.

"Now rake the leaves into one big pile, I'll combine mine with yours when I get done."

Damian rolled his eyes but did what he was told. How the hell was this fun? This is just boring yard work that Alfred could be doing for them. He raked the leaves until his pile grew to a certain height then looked back at Tim.

The pile of leaves that Tim had was outnumbering Damian's and it was still growing. Tim had found some leaves near another tree to rake up. There was a smile planted on the older one's face. Damian couldn't help but stare. Why is he so care free about all of this?

"Hey are you done?" Tim called out to him.

"Uh...yeah I guess." Damian let go of the rake, letting it fall to the ground.

Tim came over to his pile and combined it with his as promised. It was a huge pile. Just like some one shook all of the leaves off of both trees into one spot. "Okay come on" Tim started to back away from the pile, still facing it though.

"What are we doing!" Damian questioned.

All Tim did was motion for him to come over to him. "On the count of three, run and jump into the pile."

"Why? We just raked those!"

"So, just do what I said and run."

Tim started the count down. They both were in a starting position. Once Tim reached three they both took off towards the pile. Before Tim could reach it he jumped high into the air, flipped and landed right in it. Damian, being the confused one that he was, just fell into it. The older one out of the two just laughed. He wasn't laughing at the fact that Damian was plain stupid and fell into the leaves, he was laughing because he just felt like it. The younger out of the two couldn't help but smile. Then he caught onto Tim's laughter.

* * *

Jason heard something he thought he would never hear before. Two voices that belonged to a certain pair of brothers he had, laughing? "Dick where are Replacement and Demon child at?"

Dick looked up from his spot next to Bruce's bed. "I don't know, why?"

"You don't hear that laughing?"

Dick just shook his head and he and Jason decided to go and look for them. They were no where to be found upstairs so they headed down the stairs. Walking into the living room they could see Alfred standing at the window with a camera taking pictures of the outside.

"Hey Alf, what are you doing?"

"Taking pictures of the young masters jumping into the leaves." Alfred spoke with out pulling away from the camera.

"I don't fucking believe it." Jason pushed Dick out of the way and looked out. He could see the two raking up the leaves quickly then getting a running start to jump into them. Both of them had smiles plastered onto their faces. "Well don't they look fucking adorable?"

"Let me see, Jason!" Dick pushed through looking out. "Oh my gawd Alfred hand over the camera."

Alfred did as he was told and let Dick take it. The oldest Wayne brother ran outside and took pictures from far away so they didn't see him. He caught a photo of both of his brothers in laughter. "Bruce is going to love this." He whispered to himself.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please tell me how I did!~

-JasonToddLover


End file.
